The Accidental Butt-Touch
by Htuiba
Summary: O mejor, tres veces en que Blaine toca el trasero de Kurt que pudieron haber sido accidentales, y una vez en que definitivamente no lo fue. - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA -


Traducción autorizada por **padfoot's prose**.

Orginal: s/9584921/1/The-Accidental-Butt-Touch

Autora: u/1362347/

* * *

**A/N: Así que mi reciente flechazo en un amigo mío a quien le gusta otro amigo mío. Y un gracioso y extraño momentito pasó entre nosotros donde me agaché y él se inclinó, y se produjo un accidental toque de culo. Así que en lugar de revolcarse en lo mucho que no va a suceder, decidí traspasar ese momento entre personas que en realidad tendrían un futura juntos. Porque, en una especie de ingenua manera, pensé que era dulce.**

**Aclaración: Nada es mío, desafortunadamente.**

* * *

**El toque accidental**

_por padfoot_

...

La primera vez que pasó, Kurt estaba seguro de que fue un error.

Era una junta de los Silbadores, y todo el mundo acababa de terminar un nuevo número. Blaine estaba cantando el líder, como de costumbre, pero se le olvidaron un par de líneas en el segundo verso. Wes acabó por gritar―. ¡Estuvo bien chicos, chicos, aunque solo una vez más! ―y la habitación había sido una ráfaga de muchachos enchaquetados revolviéndose de nuevo en sus posiciones.

Entonces había pasado.

Blaine había movido su cuerpo a la izquierda pero su brazo a la derecha, agachándose para alcanzar la letra de una mesa al lado de Kurt. Al mismo tiempo, Kurt había retrocedido hacia la mesa y se inclinó para empujar la bolsa de alguien más bajo de ella. Justo cuando Kurt se estaba enderezando, la mano de Blaine había rozado sobre el siempre tan suavemente el culo de Kurt.

Kurt había brincado, sin duda, de color rojo brillante, y Blaine había tenido una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Se miraron con algo entre horror y confusión, hasta que Blaine había hecho esa exasperante sonrisa amistosa y dijo―. Toque accidental, ¡lo juro!

Y entonces Kurt no había tenido opción más que reír como si su corazón no estuviera palpitando tan fuerte que le preocupaba que lo ahogaría.

...

La segunda vez había sido en salón común.

Había pequeñas cuentas brillantes esparcidas sobre la mesa y el triste recuerdo de Pavarotti colgando en el aire, pero ambos habían sido completamente olvidados por Kurt y Blaine mientras se besaban desesperadamente y _por fin_, presionando las muecas de sonrisas y rozando nerviosos dedos contra la piel densamente vestida.

La mano de Blaine se había arrastrado por la espalda de Kurt, sus dedos como el fuego a través del suéter y la camisa de Kurt, hasta que su palma se había extendido en la espalda baja de Kurt, acercándolo más mientras un ruido sordo retumbó a través del cuerpo de Blaine.

―No puedo creerl- ―exhaló, pero Kurt nunca pudo averiguar lo que Blaine no podía creer, demasiado ansioso por sentir más de sus perfectos labios y escuchar esos perfectos ruiditos que hacía cuando Kurt le dio un beso solamente así.

Blaine había dejado escapar un suspiro entrecortado como una risa, pero mil veces mejor, ya que aterrizó caliente y aireado en la nariz y las mejillas de Kurt. Y entonces la mano de Blaine se había curvado hacia más abajo, y Kurt había chillado un ruido sorprendido y Blaine había saltado hacia atrás, tirando de sus manos y mirando a Kurt con una mirada horrorizada, con gran enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

―¡Lo siento tanto! ―había dicho a toda prisa―. Sólo me dejé llevar. Toque accidental, lo juro.

Y entonces Kurt no había tenido otra opción más que reír como si su corazón no estuviera palpitando tan fuerte que le preocupaba que martillara justo fuera de su cuerpo, dejando un agujero en forma de corazón abierto en su pecho. Y así había sido.

...

La tercera vez había pasado, estaban en el auto de Blaine.

Acababan de regresar a las películas – una feliz y ligera cita que fue la suficiente novedad para hacerlos sonreír ampliamente por horas y querer poner canciones cursis y cantar sin que nadie lo sepa. Blaine se había detenido fuera de la casa de Kurt y se miraban y reían con idénticas sonrisas: demasiado brillantes, demasiado felices. Todo era _demasiado_ en este momento de la noche.

El mundo parecía perfecto afuera, como si cada estrella en el cielo estuviera brillando sólo para ellos. Como si las luces alegres de la casa de Kurt les dieran la bienvenida, en lugar de advertir a Kurt que su padre se había quedado despierto.

―Tuve un muy buen rato ―Kurt había dicho, porque sintió que era apropiado.

Entonces Blaine había reído tan dulce y genuino y _candente _y había extendió la mano y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kurt y tiró de él. Sus bocas chocaron y fue desordenado y desequilibrado y Kurt tuvo que llegar a más y deshacer del cinturón de seguridad para que pudiera escabullirse para mirar a Blaine correctamente, pero era tan, tan mágico. Una manera perfecta de terminar una noche tan perfecta.

―Tuve el mejor momento ―Kurt se corrigió.

Blaine había mordido su labio, tan obviamente reteniendo el 'Te amo'. Porque decirlo _importaba_ entre Kurt y él, y ambos podían sentirlo. Ninguno quería que algo tan enorme pasara tan pronto. No hasta que estuvieran listos, no hasta que estuvieran seguros, y sólo entonces, todo lo demás seguiría.

―Yo también ―Blaine replicó en su lugar.

Se había inclinado para besar a Kurt una vez más, un beso suave y persistente que lo estremecía a la punta de los dedos de los pies de Kurt y le hizo suspirar patéticamente con lo maravilloso que era. Entonces Kurt había abierto la puerta y se giró, y justo cuando estaba inclinado a salir del coche, lo sintió. _Oído_. La mano de Blaine tocando - no, _golpeando_ su trasero.

Dio la vuelta con cejas levantadas, y Blaine estaba con las manos arriba mostrando inocencia, una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un brillo en sus ojos.

―Toque accidental ―había dicho―. Lo juro. No pasara de nuevo.

Y entonces Kurt no tuvo otra opción más que reír como si su corazón no estuviera palpitando tan fuerte que sentía a través de todo su cuerpo, y le recordó por un segundo emocionante las _cosas_ que él y Blaine había dejado de hacer. Y eso había sido.

...

La cuarta vez que pasó, Kurt lo había visto venir.

De hecho, Kurt pudo o no haber jugado un substancial papel en su comienzo. Posteriormente, él incluso se pavoneaba un poco al propio de su espectacular éxito.

La tarde había comenzado más o menos tan inocente como siempre. Blaine había ido a la casa de Kurt después de la escuela, tuvieron su obligada conversación con Finn y luego se retiraron a la habitación de Kurt, donde tendieron los libros y se tumbaron en la cama con la genuina intención de hacer la tarea.

Sólo que, esa tarde, Kurt había llevado su par de tejanos preferido, y desde el momento en que Blaine puso los ojos en él, había estado perdido por completo. Mientras hablaban con Finn, Blaine había estado distraído, y luego había visto incluso más así que cuando Kurt había intentado hablar mientras Blaine lo seguía escaleras arriba. Cuando se acomodaron en la cama del cuarto de Kurt, Blaine había dejado caer su libro de matemáticas tres veces antes de acomodarse plenamente en la cama, en lugar de estar medio fuera de ella.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Kurt había preguntado oh-tan-casualmente, viendo la lucha de su novio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―¿Qué? Sip. Bien. Estoy genial, en realidad. ¿Cómo estás tú?

―En realidad sin humor para historia ―Kurt había replicado, poniendo su libro en el piso―. ¿Crees que podemos hacer otra cosa? Algo que no sea tarea.

―Um ―Blaine lució casi asustado, perdiendo su libro de matemáticas de la cama otra vez mientras Kurt se acercaba más a él―. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Porque tengo esa parte de un solo en...

Kurt pasó un dedo por el brazo de Blaine, moviendo su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine.

―¿Quieres practicar? ―preguntó, burlándose, ya inclinado.

―Si- mmmph.

La respuesta de Blaine fue interrumpida. No pareció importarle.

Así es como llegaron al punto donde Blaine estaba recostado en sobre su espalda en la cama de Kurt, una mano enterrada en el cabello de Kurt y la otra curvada alrededor de su cadera. Kurt estaba hacia abajo el cuello de Blaine, los dedos apartando el cuello de su camisa de Dalton para aflojar su corbata y desabotonar la parte superior, empujando hacia abajo para llegar a esa franja recién revelada de una piel hermosa.

―Creo que amo tu cuello ―Kurt había murmurado, retrocediendo hasta tocar su nariz contra la manzana de adán de Blaine, sintiéndola sacudirse e inclinando sus labios hasta besarla.

―Creo que to también ―Blaine había respondido, un gemido entrecortado que acompañó sus palabras cuando Kurt raspó los dientes a través de una vena gruesa donde se podía sentir el pulso de Blaine.

La mano de Blaine se había apretado en la cadera de Kurt, la otra palma se deslizó de su pelo y por la espalda, presionando la base de la columna vertebral de Kurt. Kurt había sonreído en la piel de Blaine, esperando que Blaine no pudiera sentirlo. Sintió su rostro arder, pero no pudo contenerse de decir―. Puedes tocarme, ya sabes. Más. Algún lugar que te encanta.

Y como si fuera puro instinto, ambas manos de Blaine se sacudieron más abajo, los dedos curveándose para apretar el trasero de Kurt, por lo que todo su cuerpo se deslizó más arriba sobre Blaine. Ambos habían gemido ante la sensación, y en el segundo antes de que Kurt había logrado agacharse de nuevo y continuar su asalto en el cuello de Blaine, su novio se había deslizado de repente de debajo de él.

―Mierda, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, claramente recuperado de lo que acababa de hacer―. Eso fue- vaya. Lo sien-

―Por favor no lo sientas ―Kurt había interrumpido ―. Quería que hicieras... eso. Quiero decir que, _de verdad_ quería.

Blaine se vio sorprendido. Parpadeó una vez, dos, y luego dijo ―. Oh.

―Toque accidental, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que no lo había notado?

Y luego Blaine estuvo rojo como Kurt, y Kurt no tuvo otra opción más que reír. Rió como si la expresión de Blaine no tuviera ningún desperdicio (lo cual absolutamente lo era), como si no estuviera gritando internamente por el éxito de su misión (que lo fue absolutamente), como si su corazón no estuviera palpitando tan fuerte que podría estallar de lo mucho que adoraba a este chico precioso delante de él (lo cual hacia absolutamente).

Y así, Kurt había escabullido más cerca de Blaine, y tomó sus manos y las pasó a su alrededor para posarlas en su trasero.

―¿Podemos continuar? ―había pedido.

Blaine había sonreído en una manera que era maravillosa, increíble, magníficamente todo menos amigable. Entonces se apoyó, capturando los labios de Kurt con los suyos. Y así había sido.

* * *

Hace mucho que lo había leído, pero sólo hasta ahora me animé a traducirlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite.


End file.
